


Мы справимся.

by Tayash



Series: Just one more romantic series about my otp <3 [2]
Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash





	

Тайга не знает, что его раздражает сильнее. С одной стороны, у него репетиций всё больше в связи с предстоящим дебютом, у Кентаро съемки для новой дорамы и участие в полуночной передаче на постоянной основе трижды в неделю. У них обоих куча работы, и это не может не радовать, но... Тайга уже не помнит, когда они в последний раз засыпали вместе.

  
Уже которую ночь Тайга либо возвра щается настолько поздно, что Ясуи от усталости засыпает, не дождавшись его, либо застаёт пустую квартиру, зная, что Кентаро на съемках передачи. В такие дни он долго ворочается в холодной постели и не находит себе места, но в итоге все равно отключается раньше, чем слышит ключи в замке. 

  
В одну из таких ночей Ясуи возвращается около трех и очень удивляется, обнаруживая Тайгу на кухне за столом с кружкой кофе (ему кажется, что далеко не первой). Он садится рядом и трогает Кёмото за худое запястье, выглядывающее из рукава теплой кофты, привлекая внимание.

  
\- Чего не спишь? 

  
\- Я так больше не могу, - выдыхает Тайга, отставляя кружку и поднимая на Кентаро взгляд. - Меня это достало. Меня достало, что мы почти не видимся на работе, да и после работы тоже. Меня достали эти бесконечные репетиции и всё остальное. Я устал работать на будущее, которого не хочу. 

  
\- Не говори так... - останавливает его Ясуи и берет за руку. - Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. И ты это знаешь, даже лучше меня. Хочешь сказать, всё, через что мы прошли, зря? Не хочешь дебюта? 

  
\- Хочу, но...

  
\- Не с ними, знаю, - понимающе кивает Ясуи и горько улыбается. Он тоже хочет быть в юните с Тайгой, но не всё получается так, как им хочется. - Не валяй дурака, мы справимся. Никто не говорил, что будет легко, но неужели ты сдашься? Мы через многое прошли вместе, мы преодолевали трудности раз за разом, вспомни! Да, сейчас тяжело, но мы же вместе, Тайга. 

  
Кёмото накрывает его руку своей и слабо улыбается. Что бы ни случилось, он будет верить его словам, даже если перестанет верить своим. 

  
\- Прости, просто я реально устал... 

  
\- Понимаю. Пойдем спать? - выдыхает Кентаро и смыкает пальцы на запястье, поднимаясь из-за стола и утягивая Тайгу за собой. Он не сопротивляется, но в дверях останавливается и неожиданно толкает Кентаро к стене. 

  
Кёмото целует жадно, до головокружения и дрожащих коленей. Он ничего не хочет этим добиться, просто показывает, как сильно скучал эти месяцы. Внутри поднимается теплая волна, когда он чувствует на коже холодные прикосновения и когда ему отвечают на поцелуй не менее жарко. Тайга крепко обнимает Кентаро и горячо сопит куда-то в ухо до дрожи по позвоночнику. Кентаро почти не контролирует себя, прикасаясь губами к шее под темными прядями и прихватывая зубами кожу. Он знает, что наутро в том месте будет алеть яркий след, но ему плевать. Он просто хочет, чтобы Тайга не сомневался в принятом решении, чтобы он ни секунды не думал, что из-за работы отношения между ними слабеют. 

  
Кентаро целует его снова, сцепляя руки за шеей и притягивая ещё ближе. Он не хочет, чтобы Тайга задумывался о чем-то грустном, пока они вместе. Потому что пока они вместе - ничто остальное не имеет значения. Кентаро толкает его к кровати и жадно разглядывает любимый силуэт, словно в первый раз. Ловит на себе лихорадочно блестящий взгляд и поспешно стягивает куртку, оставаясь в тонком полосатом свитере. 

  
Плевать на время, плевать, что через четыре часа вставать на работу. Плевать на всё. Сейчас он горит одним желанием - быть с человеком, который изменил его мир раз и навсегда. Целовать его и дарить все те чувства, которые невозможно высказать словами, но которые можно показать. 

  
Он улыбается, солнечно и ярко, ослепляя своей улыбкой. Он сжимает коленями узкие бедра Тайги в домашних брюках и тянет его кофту вверх, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице, а после приподняться, чтобы она скользнула по острым лопаткам и исчезла где-то в полутьме. Кентаро знает, что наутро Тайга будет сильно ворчать на него за оставленные засосы над ключицами и на шее, которые сложно спрятать от посторонних глаз. А еще знает, что утром Тайга обязательно поцелует его, немного смущаясь и опуская глаза, прежде чем уйти на полчаса раньше.


End file.
